Nightly confession
by UrKid
Summary: Deidara tries hard to tell something to Sasori, three at night // SasorixDeidara


Just a little thing I wrote, for I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I think I could have made it better, longer at least, but this'll do at least for now.

Sasori and Deidara belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Deidara slid out of his bed and crawled on the floor towards the other bed. It seemed like a good timing, since the puppet master was already half-asleep and that means he didn't have the energy to be mad. He kneeled down beside him and started gently poking him on the arm. Sasori shook his arm and let out a small moan. He yawned and slightly opened his eyelids. He slowly closed them after figuring out who it was sitting in front of him. 

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I need to tell you something", Deidara said a little nervous.

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I don't know if you've noticed, but it's three am." Sasori said trying to find a comfortable spot in his bed.

Oh how he wished he could just agree and let it go. But he had agreed, for several times, and it felt like if he didn't tell him now, he would never tell. Sasori looked like he was already asleep, but he was exposed when he run his hand trough his messy, red hair. Deidara watched him the whole time and mentally sighed to himself. He gulped and opened his mouth, which suddenly felt really dry.

"I, I…" he swallowed between his words and was glad that Sasori didn't interrupt what he was going to say. "I love you".

He closed his eyes right after he had said it. There, now it was said. No turning back, alright. When he heard Sasori yawn again he opened his eyes a bit confused. Did he somehow manage not to hear it? Would he have to say it again? There's no way he was going to repeat what he said.

"I love you too, brat. Now go back to sleep", he said it a rather matter-of-factly.

Deidara blinked. He stared at his partner who was clearly taking it way too lightly. How could he just say it like that and then tell him to go to sleep? That's just not natural. Maybe he was too sleepy to think straight. And then it hit him. He felt like slapping himself for not realizing it right away.

"Dannaa… You're missing my point", Deidara whined after realizing what Sasori had meant.

"Oh yeah?"

The puppet hadn't even opened his eyes and was patiently waiting for the blonde to go back to bed. Deidara felt silly for what he was about to say. How he was supposed to tell him he wanted to be more than just really good friends. If Sasori found him to be just like a brother to him, it would be a very awkward situation for both of them. Okay, that's what he'd say.

" You don't understand. I want to be more than a little brother to you".

Sasori sighed like he was about to start a lecture to a child. Like he had expected this, like Deidara was just pleading for him to take him to some park or something. It definitely wasn't a good start.

"It's just a little crush. You'll get over it with time. Until that, you sleep at nights", he answered shaking his hand towards Deidara's bed as a gesture for him to go back.

" But it's not a little crush and I haven't got over it with time! Why can't you just accept it when I finally say something! I think I know when it's serious, I'm not a frigging nine year old!" Deidara said waving his arms wide in the air.

Sasori sniggered at this and took Deidaras hand pulling him closer at the same time he was scooting backwards on his bed. He pulled Deidara under the sheets with him, Deidara obeying rather willingly. He placed his arms around his waist and yawned for the third time that night.

"If you say so. But if you're going to tell me the next day that you're fed up with me, I assure you, you're going to need a new partner" he said sounding actually really assuring too, though sleepy.

"I won't. I'll promise", Deidara answered with a big smile on his face and laying his head on Sasoris chest. "Danna… Does this mean you love me back?" he raised his head to see how the puppet would react.

Sasori smirked. He leaned a bit so his lips touched gently Deidaras. He then slowly pulled back to his previous position letting out a dreamy sigh. "I already said it, now didn't I? Yes, I do."

Deidaras smile grew even wider as he kept snuggling against him and squeezed in delight.


End file.
